Lovesick Mistake
by musiclegend01
Summary: Edward and Alice fall in love, leaving Jasper and Bella in the dust. Jasper could care less about what happened. and Bella.... Well she gets herself into some trouble during the cope.
1. Moving On

"Bella!" Edward called over to me in a hard voice. I turned my head quickly to see where he was. He was standing by his car in the parking lot. He seemed more eager as I approached him slowly and unwillingly.

" What is it Edward?" I asked.

" Meet me in the woods." He spoke and got in his car and drove off.

" Meet me in the woods?" I repeated confused. I didn't like how his words were so hard to my chest. I could hear my heart beating abnormally knowing something had to be wrong. But I didn't get it. What could I have possibly done? Just yesterday I was with him and his family. They all were seeming like they had time. Even Edward was enjoying himself, holding me to his cold, hard skin.

I looked down and went back to my friends, hoping they wouldn't care if I left so early in the conversation. " Hey guys." I smiled. My smile felt rather displaced.

" Hey Bella." Jessica, Angela, and Eric replied. Mike was too busy messing with Tyler. They always acted like the brothers of the group, hurting each other all the time.

" I have to go. Edward needs me so." I shrugged off the fear building up in the pit of my stomach.

"Aw, that's too bad," Jessica admitted. " We were having so much fun." Her voice sounded more sarcastic now.

" Have fun with Cullen" Mike laughed. I nodded my head, and walked off to my truck. It was falling apart. And Emmett would always make fun of me for it. I drove off to Charlie's and parked my car on the side of the street. I stopped the car and got out. Putting my book bag in the house and going back outside.

I walked in the front part of the woods and saw he was right next to me now. "What is going on?" I asked not sure I wanted to know the answer.

" There's something I have to tell you." He said, looking displeased

" Okay, I'm listening." I motioned for him to go on.

" Bella..... I'm not..... I'm not good for you." He said, I'm sure he could hear my heart beating unevenly. " I love you, but things have been changing. And things have been changing with us.... I just can't love you anymore."

" So let me guess." I put a finger up in the air with a tear running down my cheek. " You're gonna leave and never come back, just so I can have a normal and happy life, and it'll be as if you never existed. That didn't work the last time you did this. and You know that... You promised me you wouldn't leave me again." I cried. His eyes were now pained as they looked into mine.

" No, I'm not leaving for you to have a normal life... this has nothing to do with that. My family plans on staying here. Bella.... I've fallen for someone else. It was by accident believe me when I tell you that." My heart fell into my stomach and my tears felt like acid to my skin.

" I see." Was all I could manage to spit out without breaking down so quickly. He looked away from now... Ashamed and vanished...

" Goodbye." I barely spoke through my lips. I walked back to the house, broken, unloved, disheartened. I opened up the front door and ran straight for my room, laying on my bed and crying myself to sleep.

Jasper POV

" Alice, please don't do this. Please!" I begged louder and watched as she ran to her room and slammed the door shut. " After practically eighty years of being together. These are the thanks I get?!" She's really out of my life for good. There's no going back after this. How is it possible?

I banged on the wall loudly in frustration. " Screw you Alice!" I slammed my door and sat in my study all night thinking.

" Hey bro." Emmett knocked on the door and walked in.

" I'm not in the mood for talking, Emmett." I spoke quietly.

" Don't think about it, Jazz. It's just a minor set back in your life. You've got the rest of eternity to have some fun."

" If I want to live that long." I spat out.

" Why you gotta be like that?" Emmett asked confused.

"Emmett I've never been with anyone else but her, and there's no way I could be with anyone human... I can't risk it." I sighed..

" Jazz you really need to get a life man.. There are tons of vampire chicks for you out there."

" Really, Emmett? Can you really prove that?" I laughed then sighed." I can only imagine how Bella feels right now. Probably worse than me." My face fell sadly. I felt worse for Bella, than I did for myself.

" Maybe you should call her, see how she's holding up." Emmett winked.

" Okay get out!" I pointed to the door.

" Alright, I'm going, I'm going. Just think about it Jazz." He shut my door and left me to my thinking. If I could go back to thinking after that. I heard the front door of the house shut. Curious to see if it was Edward. When I went to the railing. I saw him. He felt nothing at all. First time he's never felt something in a long time. Or perhaps I was doing that.

" You know you're really stupid for letting Bella go... Especially for my wife!" I yelled and ran to attack him but Emmett stopped me.

" I did what I thought was right."

" Well that was far from it." I growled.

" Jazz, calm down." Rosalie whispered.

" Rose is right." Emmett and Carlisle added, still holding me back. I saw Alice in the corner of my eye and turned her. She looked as if she were crying... Only.... vampire's can't cry. Well at least not her.

" Jazz, I'm sorry." she spoke in a soft cold voice.

" I think it's a little late for being sorry. Just go.. Be happy." Even though what I said wasn't true, I didn't care, all that mattered is what she thought I meant. I went up in my study to think again.


	2. Addiction

Jasper POV

2 years later.

Everyone was sitting in the living room. All was right with some people. Well, everyone except me. All my family were talking to each other. Things didn't seem so bad, but things didn't seem so great either. I was watching Alice, how her smile made the rest of her look beautiful, and then I saw her smile disappear. She saw something. Something not good.

" Alice, what is it?" Edward asked watching her now worried.

" It's, Bella." She said. What was wrong with Bella?

" What about her?" I asked curiously.

"She looks half dead... in an Alley somewhere. She looks awful." She said sad to see what was happening.

" Carlisle, you have to find her.... Save her." Edward admitted. Almost begging.. Why did he care? I'm sure he caused whatever happened to her.

" Carlisle I'll go with you." I stood up firmly by Carlisle's side. " I could probably trace her scent... but maybe we should ask Charlie first."

" Yes, that would be the good thing to do, at least for now... I need to get some things.. for Bella just in case." He went upstairs to his office and I followed.

" What do you mean just in case?"

" Bella's known to be very accident prone... and the world isn't too kind out there."

" We all know that." I laughed a little and then sighed. I was worried about her. I could only imagine the type of things bella got herself into..

" Take these, and put them in my bag." He handed me some syringes and I did as he said. But I was curious. What could've possibly happened to her? Filling up his bag with medical supplies went on for a while. We were finally done and got in the car. Rushing over to Charlie's as fast as possibly. We got there and Carlisle looked at me. I guess I was supposed to talk to Charlie. I got out and went up to the door and knocked quietly. He opened it and saw me, growling under his breath.

" You've gotta lot of nerve showing you face here." I looked at him confused. Feeling the anger build up inside him. Why was he mad at me? Did I say something during past visits?

" Why? I'm not Edward. Is Bella here?" I asked politely, trying to calm him, it was working.

" No... She's gone, just like everything else." He sighed.

" Well do you know where I could find her? It's kind of an emergency." I admitted. His eyebrows were raised now.

" Yeah, she's in New York." He handed me a piece of paper. It had the address on it.

" What's for her in New York?"

" A place to move couldn't do it here. Too many memories..... Is she in some sort of trouble?" He must've known her well.

" I'm not sure." I replied. " Thank you for your time." I smiled politely and walked backed to Carlisle's car. I handed the address to Carlisle and watched him sigh. " She went to New York." I confirmed.

" Then that's where we'll go. We'll find her place, and trace her scent from there." I nodded in agreement as we headed off to the airport. The plane trip it's self didn't take long, only about an hour, and a half maybe. I didn't know. I wasn't keeping track of time, only focusing on Bella. We finally arrived to New York, and had a rented car waiting for us as soon as we got off.

" I called Alice... She said that Bella's hair is a different color, so it might be hard to recognize her." Carlisle admitted checking his watch. " We only have about, I don't know, 48 hours to find her until...." He couldn't finish his sentence.

" Until what, Carlisle?" I asked displeased.

" Until it's too late." He sighed getting into the rented car, putting the bags on the floor next to him. We drove to the address Charlie gave us.. It was a beat up duplex. I got out of the car and tried to open the door... it was locked but that would change soon. I clutched the door knob tightly and jammed the door open. The room smelled of too many toxins. This could only mean one thing... I began searching her house, finding medication bottles here and there. Needles and blooded towels. The venom in my mouth began to over flow. I breathed through my mouth slowly to calm myself down.

" Bella." I whispered in agony. " What have you done?" There were knifes all over the place and more towels drenched with blood. My eye caught hold of the scrap Edward made her. It was burned. I picked it up and looked through the remains of the pictures. Some of them were me and her. I smiled at those... and missed the old days.

" Is she here?" Carlisle asked searching through the other parts of the house.

" No, I don't think so." I put down the burnt book.

" I think Bella's on drugs." Carlisle said, examining the needle.

" I know." I replied, saddened by what path she had led herself to. And I could've prevented it.

" I'll ask the neighbors if they saw her anywhere today." I nodded and sat on the edge of her bed, noticing there was blood trailing to her closet. The blood was recent. I could tell my eyes were turning black. Even though I recently hunted for this trip.

" Carlisle." I called worryingly. I touched the blood on the floor and looked at it holding my breath. I took a small towel that wasn't already dirtied and wiped it off. Carlisle rushed to my side. " She's wounded." I pointed to the trail. " What did the neighbors tell you?" I asked curiously.

" She's likely to be around clubs, or by allies. I'm sure we'll be able to find her by an ally eventually, but not in the condition we hoped for. Also check by the beach. She goes there to think a lot." He grabbed his medical supplies. " Luckily it's a rainy day today... So, we don't have to hide ourselves." I nodded and walked out the front.

We checked, every bar, club and ally in town, every owner at those places knew her. Which made me lose hope.. There was no sight of her anywhere. Calling out her name didn't help either. Night time came. Which made it easier, because there weren't as many people. " Bella!" I called out. but still nothing. Something in the air was getting my attention. It smelled like her... but the scent was twisted. I followed it, and Carlisle began to follow me. I think she's around here somewhere." I looked both left and right hoping to see her, but nothing.

" Bella." Carlisle called, and then I did the same as him. There were moaning gasps, which made me cringe. It sounded like her. Luckily her voice wasn't disguised. I walked closer to the sounds, and sure enough there was Bella. Her hair was different, it was more red, tinted with orange than it was brown like I remembered it.

" Bella." I sighed in relief. She was shaking, and the gasps were still escaping her lips. Her skin was bruised and she had open wounds that were infected. She was clutching one of them. " Bella, what has the world done to you?" I kissed her head and she refused. She turned her head away from me gasping in pain. She seemed dazed... or high... I picked her up and didn't realize how strong her scent really truly was. " Carlisle." I called to let him know I had her. Our search was over. Bella was in my arms, but she was losing feelings. " Bella?" I looked at her and saw she didn't recognize me.

Pain filled her body, and it made me feel the same. I clutched onto her. Not tightly enough to hurt her. I wasn't trying to. Carlisle took her from me and put her in the car.

" I'll walk." I replied softly, still pained. He nodded and got in the car speeding off. I walked in the ally way and smashed my fist angrily into the wall. I was surprised she lasted this long feeling the way she did. I walked back to her place and saw they were already there. I walked inside and heard Bella moaning again.

" No, no no!" She cried out. He turned her?

" Jasper, I need your help. She's losing too much blood. Come here now." He demanded. I walked over slowly and saw her struggling as he put the I.V. in her vein. " Talk to her, settle her down." I nodded and walked up to her.

" Bella." I whispered in her ear she continued to struggle. "Look at me." I turned her face towards me watching her eyelids close. I moved my finger to her eyelids and kept them open. " Look at me." I said again. " I need you to be brave. Listen Carlisle geeting the drugs out of your system. Or at least trying. So keep quiet and very still. I need you, so much.... I never thought I could care about someone as much as I do for you... Which is why I need you to stay with me." Bella began to tear up as Carlisle injected the liquid into her veins. " Shhh." I reminded her. " It's okay... It won't hurt long only for a few more minutes. I promise." I attempted to kiss her head again.

" Who are you?" She whispered.

" You don't remember me?" I asked. She barely nodded her head.

" It's the drug." Carlisle looked at me. " It's messing with her memory. tell her who you are." He said quietly and he stitched her up.

"I'm Jasper Hale, and He's doctor Carlisle Cullen." I said letting her hold my hand tightly. She moaned in pain again.

" I'm Bella." She barely spoke above a whisper.

" So why were you out in the ally." I felt the need to ask her.

" I was out there to think." She replied gritting her teeth.

" To think about what? Old friends, family, troubles?" Carlisle looked at me more careful.

" I don't know." She laughed irritated and then lingered in pain once more.

" Shhh." I tried to calm her.. It wasn't working. She began to close her eyes. " Hey." I nudged her. " You've got to stay awake."

" I'm tired." She admitted refusing to let her eyes stay open.

" Let her... She's had a rough day.. I just need to clean up the rest of her cuts... We'll have to wake her ever two hours... she has a concussion." He sighed as he wrapped a bag of ice around her head gently.

" What happened to her?" I asked sadly.

" She had a miscarriage. The neighbors had to call an ambulance two nights ago."

" That's awful." I admitted. She has done everything to make her life miserable. I kissed her cheek gently. Making up for all the times I wasn't there for her.

She laid there gently on the side of her bed, I joined her and set my arm around her waist. " Bella, I'm not gonna let you go. Not this time." She grunted a little and was sound asleep.


	3. Getting To Know The Enemy

Bella POV

_The pain was building up in me too much. I could barely think, let alone breath. The wounds and cuts I created were deep and burned intensely. And the fact that I couldn't remember any of my past made it all the worse. I walked on the street, not caring if anyone else was running into me. I pretended as if they weren't even there. They all looked at me strange, but that was my usual reaction. I looked for the darkest ally possible. " Excuse me, miss are you lost?" A young man asked me politely and smiled as if he were getting lucky. _

_" No." I said quietly and finally found where I wanted to be, I sat in the ally and slid my back down the wall. As if I felt no pain at all. I sat there for hours. Nightfall came and the sky was black. I heard my name being called. The voices seemed vaguely familiar. _

_" Bella!" The two men shouted. I didn't need this on top of everything. I didn't know if they would hurt me, or if they wanted something from me._

_" What?" I tried to reply, but my voice wouldn't let me go any louder. The pain from my chest wound began to kick in and I screamed in pain. That.... I'm sure they could hear. _

_"Bella!" Only one voice called now. It was gentle sweet, calming. I sat there still groaning in pain. " Bella." He sighed and walked up to me. I had no idea who this face was. He took my face and looked directly into my eyes. " Bella, what has the world done to you?" He asked sadly and kissed my forehead. I turned away from him. He was a stranger and was kissing me? Was he closer than I thought. " Carlisle!" He then called. Picking me up in his arms and carrying me to someone else. I wanted to say no, to stay in his arms. But I couldn't form the words. " Bella?" He looked at me now upset, and discontent. He handed me to someone else. His hands were extremely cold, causing me to shiver. _

_" No." I whispered reaching out for him, but I couldn't seem to find him anymore._

_" Bella, keep your eyes open for me." I shook my head 'no' and struggled in his arms despite all my wounds. He put me in the backseat of his car and drove, by looking out the window I could tell I was in an area that was familiar. It was close to my home. " Bella, we're here to help you. It's alright." For some reason I didn't believe him. Finally the car stopped he got out and carried me to my house? How did he know where I lived. He was here for something, whether it was me, or something I had, I knew I was in trouble. _

_" Please, don't...." I couldn't finish... my throat hurt to much. _

_" Shhh..It's alright Bella." How do all these strangers know my name? He set me on my bed and rummaged threw his bag and got stuff out. A needle, and a tube was attached to it.. He was trying to drug me? I was already on them... He held my writs firmly causing me to struggle again. He finally got the needle in my wrist. I screamed loudly. It tore through my skin. _

_" No! No! No!" I screamed moving more, which hurt to move. " Stop!" I begged_

_" Jasper, I need your help. She's losing too much blood. Come here now." The man begged. The other walked to my room and sat by my bedside. _

_" Bella." He whispered silently in my ear, I still didn't want to listen. "Look at me." He turned my face towards him. I was tired and wanted to sleep, I began to shut my eyelids and dose off listening to his soothing voice.. I felt his cold fingers move my eyelids up. " Look at me." He said again. " I need you to be brave. Listen Carlisle getting the drugs out of your system. Or at least trying. So keep quiet and very still. I need you, so much.... I never thought I could care about someone as much as I do for you... Which is why I need you to stay with me." I began to cry, I never felt so loved in my life, and the liquid that was injected was burning through my body.. " Shhh." He reminded me. " It's okay... It won't hurt long only for a few more minutes. I promise." He kissed my head gently._

_" Who are you?" I asked confused. I felt like I knew him for a really long time._

_" You don't remember me?" He asked. I nodded no. I forgot most of my past life... if he was part of it.... then that means I forgot him. I forgot the whole reason I changed._

_" It's the drugs." The other man who was stitching me up said. " They're messing with her memory. Tell her who you are." He said softly._

_'" I'm Jasper Hale and that's Doctor Carlisle Cullen" Cullen sounded vaguely familiar._

_" I'm Bella." I spoke above a whisper._

_" So, why were you in the ally?" He asked curiously. What did he care about my personal life for._

_" I was there to think." The honest truth._

_" Think about what? Old friends, family, troubles?" Was this twenty questions? This wasn't a good time to ask me things._

_" I don't know." I laughed frustrated. Which set off the pain._

_" shhhh." He whispered. I Closed my eyes again now. I was too tired to stay awake. I felt him nudge my side. " Hey. You have to stay awake." He admitted. But I couldn't do it. My body needed it's rest._

_" Let her sleep." Was all I heard. I was now fast asleep._

I woke up to the sound of his voice again. I opened my eyes and saw it was Jasper.

" Why did you come back for me?" I asked in a raspy voice.

" Because I love you, Bella." He admitted and kissed my hand gently.

" You saved me." I whispered. " You saved me." I looked around and realized I wasn't in the same room as before.

" Sh... get some sleep love." He whispered gently in my ear.

" I can't sleep anymore." I admitted and gasped in pain.

" Be careful. Carlisle stitched you up a lot." my chest burned and so did my wrists.

" Yeah, I can tell." I laughed aggravated. " Can I at least get up?" I asked noticing he was sitting on my legs. He raised his eyebrow confused and then looked to find he was sitting on me.

"Oh yeah.. Sorry." He laughed and got up moving his hand in front of me. I grabbed it without hesitation and got up carefully.

" Thanks." I smiled. Then looked around.. " Where are we?" I asked curiously. It wasn't my home.

" Home." He said gently.

" Where's home?" I asked looking out my window. Seeing something familiar. It was my old red truck.

" Chevy?" I whispered in the quiet.

" Pardon me?" Jasper asked confused.

" Welcome back to Forks." He called out.

" Jasper, where am I?" I asked. " This place?" I looked directly into his eyes.

" You're at the Cullen's" Jasper said warmly kissing my head.

" Bella!" A big, and strong man picked me up and hugged me. Causing me to flinch.

" Emmett, put her down. She hasn't fully recovered. She just woke up!" Jasper yelled hitting his shoulder hard.

" Oops. Sorry." He put down and hugged softer. " What's up chicka?" 'Emmett' asked curiously.

" Nothing... umm Emmett?" I didn't remember him.

" Uh yeah, who else?" He asked confused.

" She has memory loss." Jasper admitted.

" You don't remember me then, do you?" He looked down. I felt bad for him. So, I decided to lie.

" No, of course I do Emmett!" I made myself sound sure. He smiled pleasantly and left the room.

" You don't remember him do you?" Jasper crossed his arms and laughed.

" Not a clue, but I felt bad." I teased.

" Eh, Emmett has that effect on people." Jasper smiled and pulled me close.

" I can see." I pushed away a little.

" Bella,l won't hurt you." He looked at me saddened.

" I know." I said letting him hold my hand.

" I just need some time alone." Jasper tensed.

" It's alright... I'll be good. I promise." He nodded and left. I grabbed my notebook and read what was inside, from past memories.

' Time.... Lost.... Everything, lost... The promises that were made, were broken... If only you could understand my pain, then maybe I wouldn't feel so alone... Edward, you left me someone else.. Someone better than me, maybe.' These were letters I wanted to write to Edward. But never had the strength to send. I thought I would be stepping low by talking to him.

" Bella." Edward walked in, and I closed the book.

" Go away." I whispered quietly.

" I'm sorry."

" I don't care, go away." I yelled now.. Jasper ran in by my side.

" You should leave edward." Jasper spoke softly hugging me. He left as I asked. Would I miss his friendship... I didn't know the answer to that... yet.


	4. Accidental

Bella's POV.

7 months later

We were sitting alone together. I had to make something for myself before I starved to death. I went into the kitchen and started getting ingredients and washed some knifes carefully.. Jasper rushed to my side and kissed my shoulder. Smiling at me he wrapped his arms around my waist and settled his head on my shoulder. " How can you stand eating that garbage? He pointed to the raw chicken.

" Humans have to eat too." I laughed. I poured a small ounce of hand sanitizer on my hands before cleaning any other knifes and cooking.. The scent was strong from the bottle. " This smells really good."

" Can't you get high from smelling stuff like that?" He smelled the bottle and put it away from his face quickly. " It smells rather ghastly if you ask me." He said, squinting his brows.

" It's addicting though. It feels like I'm addicted to a lot of things lately." He looked at me confused.

" Like?" He asked still holding me.

" Well, Drugs, you." I smiled and kissed his cheek.

" Me?" He asked kissing softly.

" You're the only drug that keeps me satisfied... I don't need any other." I kissed more passionately forgetting what I was doing still cleaning the same knife I had in my hand for five minutes and cut finger. " Ouch." I cried and wrapped the small cut in a towel. I put the knife back in the sink and saw Jasper's fists tighten. " Jazz, go." I demanded. I hated when I tortured him like this.. of course it wasn't on purpose. Jazz slowly walked away. I could tell he was trying not to breath through his nose. I wrapped a band-aide around my finger and cleaned up the mess along with it. Jazz went back to my side hours later, while I was waiting for dinner to cook. He kept his distance though, afraid to hurt me. " Come here." I said quietly and hugged him tight. " You're alright." I whispered.

" Why can't I be normal?" Jazz asked rubbing his head gently against mine.

" If you were normal, you wouldn't be here now." I said quietly. " Now stop being rough on yourself."

" Bella, you know when you had that reaction, the craving to those vile medication pills... where it's almost like... if you don't get it... you feel the urge to do everything in your power to get it? Like you can't get enough of it?" He asked.

"Yes..." I said not sure where he was going with this.

" Bella, that's how I feel towards you..... you're scent... I can't get enough of it... and I'm afraid that I'll lose control one day... I'm not as strong as the others in my family.. and you know that." He kissed the side of my head. " If I lose you,that might be the death of me. I love you." That was the first time he ever said that to me.

" I love you too." I kissed his cheek and took out the chicken. It was small. Just enough to fill me up. I carved a small piece and began to eat. Sitting at the table alone tonight as he walked out of the house and into the forest.

the next day

I stepped slowly into the woods. Hearing the rush of the wind jingle the leaves together. I needed to see the meadow... Once more.. It may've hurt, but I was willing to take it, to remember the good memories again, which I was having trouble figuring out. The meadow was covered in dew right considering it was morning. I laid on the soft ground and then began to have a flash back.

_"I'd rather die than stay away from you, Edward." I stayed close to him, almost what it seemed like lingering. He kissed my head and held me to him. He smiled._

The memories, they finally come back to me. The meadow, the ballet studio. Everything. They were all gone. " Edward." I whispered sadly. " What happened to us?"

" He thought he was doing something right by leaving you and getting with someone else, when the truth is he was wrong... but maybe it was for the better." This voice was recognizable. I turned around to see the honey blonde vampire standing inches away from me.

" Jazz." I smiled and hugged him.

" Hello, my Angel." He replied and hugged firmly. " What are you doing out here all alone?" He asked confused, looking behind my shoulder to see if anyone else was with me.

" I was coming out here to think, since I'm not at my other place." I confirmed.

" Smart.. It's pretty quiet out here." He admitted. I nodded in agreement.

" Henceforth why I came out here." I laughed a little and watched as he grabbed my face gently in his hands and kissed my lips gently, as if saying goodbye, then all of sudden he let go. Then I decided to try also, but realized he was not stopping because of how I would react, but because he had less control.

" I have to go." He said roughly. " I'll be back I promise.... I just can't afford to hurt you. or worse." He looked down. I kissed him quickly once more, and notice he began to have a firm grip on me, and kissed back, but it was more rough. His lips traced over my neck, causing me to shiver. His teeth were barely touching. My breathing began to race faster and faster.

" Jazz... look at me." I demanded, but he wasn't listening. He ignored and his warm breath hit my collar bone. " Jasper!" I yelled firmly. I tried to struggle free but he wouldn't let go.. when I saw a glimpse of his eyes, they were a flash of black. He was in hunting mode. " Jasper Whitlock Hale stop! Think about what you're doing!" I still tried to struggle. " Someone help me!" I cried knowing my life would end as soon as he bit in. " Jazz please!" I begged again. " Listen to my voice. You don't want to do this." He still was gliding his teeth, contemplating.

" Jazz stop!" Edward, and Emmett cried. Rushing to my side pulling him off. He shook his head and looked at my horrified face.

" Bella.... I'm... .sorry. I really am." His eyes were apologetic and beautiful. Mesmerizing. I couldn't speak though. Tell him I was fine. Emmett released Jazz, and Jasper ran off.

" Jasper no!" I cried out sadly. I tried to follow after him, but they held me back.

" Let him go." Emmett said quietly.

" He needs to know it wasn't his fault.

" Bella." Edward whispered looking away. " He needs to be alone." He grabbed my shoulder.

" Do NOT touch me." I shrugged off his hand. and walked to the cliff I jumped off once before. " Jazz, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault." I whispered crying.. It had been hours from the almost incident and he hadn't come back.

" It's not your fault." A small whisper spoke out. I looked past my shoulder and saw him, standing from a distance not wanting to be near.

" Yes, it is. I knew why you stopped and for some reason I couldn't help myself." I moved slowly over to him, and saw him back away. " Jasper please." I begged soft and gentle.

" Bella, your blood is tempting me. I thought... I thought I could change some of the old habits, but I can't. I have to go somewhere for a while.. Think of it as a rehab for vampires... Except different. I just need to get my thoughts straight." He spoke firmly and kissed me goodbye.

" No Jazz... stay for me... please." I lingered for him.

" Bella, I'll be back.. I just can't promise when." He smiled slightly torment and traced the lines of my jaw. " Goodbye." He whispered and left. I sat on the ground and cried silently to myself.

" Goodbye." I whispered.

**If you guys haven't commented on my story yet.. and you like it... review... and to those who have thanks! This story may seem a little similar but oh well... hehe.. questions about any of the story? leave a review and I'll answer back in an authors note.**


	5. Matters of Delay

Bella's POV

It was funny how I always thought I would be the one in rehab, but it ended being Jasper.... and It was all my fault he was gone. I laid my head against the head bored and began to cry. " Jazz." I whispered in pure guilt. " Please come back." I begged wiping the tear off my cheek. I looked through my journal and realized it was time to something new. I walked to Carlisle and smiled politely.

" Bella you're glowing." He smiled.

" Um thanks?" I asked it as a rhetorical question. " Did Jasper happen to say where he was going?" I asked curiously.

" No, he said he didn't want to say because he didn't want you coming to look for him if he wasn't back within a couple days. Why?" He asked.

" Because I was gonna send him letters.... depending on how long he was away... Do you really think he's alright?" I asked worryingly.

" I'm sure he's fine... He just needed to get away for a little while... Kind of like you." He walked away and over to Esme, leaving me hanging with a sigh. The only other way I could connect with him was in our chat room, but I doubt he could get on. But sure enough I heard beeping coming from my room. I ran upstairs and saw that he was writing to me.

_Jazztastic: Bells u there? You know I miss you buddy :) _

I immediately go on and wrote back.

_Vampgirl81_: _You know I always thought that Mr. Jazztastic was always too big of name for you ego. * laughs.* I miss you too :)_

_Jazztastic: Yeah Alice came up with that one. It was a long time ago though. And what about you? Vampgirl just doesn't seem like it fits you either. * wink.*_

_Vampgirl81: Really? I thought it fit me perfect... What with wanting to be turned and all, and also hanging around people like you * wink.* _

_Jazztastic: Alright... Alright haha... so how are things with my family, they aren't causing any trouble are they? If so... I'll beat up Emmett as soon as I get home._

_Vampgirl81: No, no beating needed. Emmett's been actually pretty good. and what about you. It's already been a day and now I can't wait to get you back... I was thinking about writing you letters... but you never told anybody where you were._

_jazztastic: I know.... There was a reason behind that... I just didn't want you to waste time looking for me... and I like this way of talking to each other better... It's more personal in my opinion :) _

_Vampgirl81: How long will you be there? I mean, you can't possibly stay long. It only took Edward a couple days to recover._

_Jazztastic: Bella, the way it is now.... I think I might be staying for a long time. Like I said. I can't make any promises, cause I don't want to disappoint you if I don't come home on time. _

_Vampgirl81: * SIghs.*_

_Jazztastic: Bella, I love you.... and you know that... Just understand I need to get better. _

_Vampgirl81: Listen Jazz.... I gotta...go.. Um Emmett's calling me. If you want to talk to me more, call my cellphone. Bye._

_Jazztastic: Bye... I'll come back Bella don't worry :/_

_Vampgirl81: Uh huh... I love you._

I shut the monitor off and began to tear up. " I'm gonna miss you." I heard a knock at my door. " Who is it?" I asked.

" It's Edward,can I come in... I need to talk to you.. it's important." I gave up... He always asked me to come in, but I never let him. I didn't trust him... I wonder why?

" Fine, Edward.. Just promise you'll leave me alone after this." I Sat on my bed in silence.

" I promise." He walked in and sat down next to me. " Bella, I understand I hurt you and I'm sorry. I was scared." He looked down now.

" You were scared of what?" I asked.

" Well, I was scared you'd end up hurting yourself when I left... Kind of like you did with the drug incident. And I guess it's what I deserve...You know.. You not talking to me anymore. But.... I miss our friendship. And I'm asking you for a second chance.... Not to go out or anything... but to just have a friendship.. A good one. I'm probably asking too much aren't I?" He smiled slightly and sighed.

" Yeah, you are.... Right now, I'm little tied up... I guess you could say... but if it's just a friendship... then fine.. I just don't want anything more than that.." I sighed and looked away.

" Come here." He took my shoulder and hugged me.

" Do you think Jazz will ever come back?" I looked at Edward.

" Of course. He wouldn't leave you here alone." He spoke softly.

" Thanks Edward." I smiled slightly.

" No problem. I guess I should go." He got up slowly and walked out. If he was only friend... How would this affect me? Would I let him be a friend towards me? Or push him away? I laid on my bed and fell asleep.

Jasper's POV

" Can I see that one?" I asked curiously. The diamond was just the right size, and the way it was cut was just beautiful.

" Here ya go." She handed me the ring so I could inspect it more clearly. This is one out of many rings I've looked at today.

" Thank you." I smiled politely. I decided that this one was the best that fit her personality. I was actually feeling quite nervous thinking about asking her to marry me.

" You're welcome."

" Could you engrave something on the inside for me? I really like this ring."

" Sure what would you like the engraving to say?" She asked curiously.

" My Angel." I spoke softly. She nodded as I gave her back the ring.

" This could take a while. Come back tomorrow and we'll have it ready by then." She said politely.

" Thank you." I walked out. Bella would not like me away. But then again I've only been gone a day. She could wait till tomorrow to see me. If she new the matters of my delay, I'm positive she could wait. In fact she'd be over thrilled. I went straight to my hotel and walked into my room standing straight in front of the mirror. " Bella." I spoke to the mirror practicing. " I want to be with you, and spend the rest of my life with you.." I shook my head no and tried something else. " Bella you've been my best friend for six years and recently the love of my life for almost a year... and I've realized that... I want to spend the rest of my life with you." I smiled at the words and sat on the edge of the bed. " If only you knew, Bella... If only."


	6. Long Slumber

Bella's POV

" Bella." Emmett shook me. I got up quickly gasping and breathing out hard. I checked what time it was on my phone and my eyes widened as the phone '3:00 A.M.'

" What do you want Emmett? It's three in the morning could you of woke me up any earlier?" I complained rubbing my head.

" Jazz is on the phone." He handed it to me. " I thought you might want to talk to him.. .

"Well, even he should know that humans have a curfew." I groaned.

" You might as well, you're up now." Emmett smiled teasingly. I got up and pushed him aside. " He called my phone." Emmett handed his phone to me.

" Hey Angel." He smiled on the other side of the phone.

" Baby, What did you want to tell me at 3 O'clock in the morning?" I asked curiously. Pushing my unkept hair out of my face.

" I wanted to tell you I'm coming home." That was fast.

" Already?" I made sure I was clarifying correctly.

" Yes,already... Did you want me to stay longer? Cause I could always...." My eyes widened in fear.

" No!" I shouted before he could finish. " No, that's great... I can't wait to see you baby." I yawned.

" You don't seem happy love." He laughed on the other line.

" Well, it's kind of hard to be happy about anything when you can barely focus cause your tired."

" I'm sorry love. I'll let you get your sleep. Love you." He said gently.

" Love you too." I smiled then hung up. I laid down gently on my bed and fell asleep. Morning came the sun shone brightly against my face, causing me to cringe. " Ah." I groaned and got up closing the shades and sitting back on my bed. My cell gently began to buzz underneath me. I looked at the caller I.D. and saw it was Jake. I picked it up quickly. " Hello?" I asked quietly.

" Bella!" Jake yelled happily. " What's been up?! I haven't seen you in a long time." He admitted sadly.

" I know, I know Jake. Sorry about the whole keeping my arrival secret." I chuckled darkly.

" Well are you doing anything?" He asked curiously.

" Um no, not that I know of.. The only thing is.... Jasper's coming home.. and I want to be there when he comes home."

" Ah come on Bella.. You're gonna stand me up for that bloodsucker?" Jake asked rather bummed out.

" Jake, don't talk about Jasper that way." I snarled.

" Bella, come on.. You see them every day, and me maybe every couple weeks. How is that fair?" He asked.

" Okay, Fine." I gave in and sighed. "I'll be there in twenty. " I got up and got dressed quickly. I could smell breakfast being made and ran downstairs quickly. As I reached the kitchen, Esme turned to face me with a warm smile and ran to my side handing me a plate of pancakes and what looked like mixed fruit.

" Here's breakfast, dear." She smiled politely and kissed my cheek.

" Thank you, Esme." I smiled setting the plate on the table and beginning to eat. I usually was a slow eater, so getting to La push within twenty minutes was practically impossible. As soon as I was finished eating I could feel a kink in my neck, forcing me to groan in pain. " Ah." I whispered rubbing the back of my neck softly.

" Do you want me to get that for you?" The soothing voice asked politely.

" Yes, please." I said quickly without even thinking about who I was talking to. No one stopped me from speaking. I turned my head to see it was the honey blonde angel I loved. " Jazz!" I yelled happily and got up quickly from chair and hugged him.

" Someone's clingy." He chuckled and kissed my hair. " You look like you're going somewhere important." He mused.

" Oh, Jake." I sighed and then my eyes widened. I had to leave.

" Actually there's something I kind of wanted to talk to…." I kissed him quickly.

" I have to go, I'll see you later." I smiled slightly and ran and got inside my car and headed off to La Push.

Jasper's POV

30 minutes later.

" Why am I always late to tell somebody something?" I asked myself as she left to go see that mutt. I sighed and sat on the couch next to Ally and Edward. Suddenly Alice's hand moved against my thigh slowly. I looked to her and saw her stare out into space. She was having another bad vision.

" Alice what is it?" I asked.

" Bella's future went blank, Jazz." Alice panicked. " I saw a car crash and Bella was in the middle of the accident….." She stopped and looked at me pained. She could feel my emotions just by touching me. She removed her hand and buried her head in her hands. Could a heart possibly break once it stopped beating? It sure felt like it.

The next sign that told me to get up and move was Carlisle who was walking out to his car. " Carlisle!" I barely yelled and saw him turn his head towards me.

" I'm coming with you." I demanded and watched him nod. I got into the car and waited anxiously as Carlisle drove.

" Son, relax." He whispered quietly. I nodded and tightened my fists. It wasn't exactly what my father was telling me to do.

" What if she's dead? Alice said she couldn't see Bella's future anymore." I panicked. " I was too late to tell her my true feelings for her. If she saw my proposal she would've stayed and would've avoided the car accident." I rubbed my head in frustration. I'm sure if could cry I would've… But vampires can't cry. " Bella." I whispered in pure agony. " Please be alive and awake when I get there." I begged staring out the window to see it was raining. ( No surprise there.)

Finally we arrived no sooner later as I made my wish to see her alive and well. But that was only a wish, a hope never what it was really going to turn out like. I got out of the car and ran straight through the hospital doors eagerly. I saw her face through the hospital room window. " Bella." I whispered again. I could smell the blood that was pouring out of her skin. It made my stomach turn. The venom was over flowing in my mouth drastically. I needed to stay strong… For Bella's sake. She was asleep… And she was left in the room alone.

" Excuse me?" I tapped the nurses shoulder gently.

" Yes? May I help you?" She asked politely.

" My fiancé, Bella Swan was taken in from a car accident.. Can I see her?" I asked politely. The women sighed and looked down shamefully.

" She's your fiancé?" She asked curiously.

" Yes." I replied, wondering what was wrong.

" I'm sorry to tell you this… but she seems to be in a coma." My heart was broken. Definitely broken.

" Well, can I please just see her?" I gritted through my teeth.

" Yes." She said gently and opened Bella's door. I walked in and sat down examining her. Her whole right side of her face was a little dismantled. And there were freshly marked scares on both her arms and neck… She was asleep. But how long would it last until she woke up again in my arms?

" Bella, you're gonna have to wake up sometime… What am I gonna do without you?" I asked looking at her troubled features.


	7. Hope

Jasper's POV

4 weeks later

" Jasper." Carlisle touched my shoulder gently then backing away.

" What?" I barely turned my head towards him and said it quietly, while keeping my eyes on Bella who was sleeping still.

" Maybe you should go home." He said calmly. " Everyone misses you. You haven't been home at all and Esme is starting to get worried about you." He sighed. " Bella we'll still be here when you're there. .I doubt she'll get up any time soon." He looked at her hopelessly.

" Carlisle, it's been four weeks since the car accident. She has to get up has to." I muttered while looking at her troubled features. " Bella, please, please wake up." I begged my voice hoarse and filled with distress. I laid my hand gently on her cheek and then kissed her cold lips. her face was lifeless, almost as if the death has taken over her whole body.

" Jasper, please." Carlisle begged sadly. I looked up gently and nodded no emotion able to read on my face what so ever.

" I'll go." I spoke softly and got up from my chair. " Bella, I'll be back." I whispered in her ear and kissed her head gently and left. The was pain was just as bad being at home. I could almost feel it more at home than being right next to her at the hospital. And I knew the reason for the pain. All the memories were back at home and not the hospital. Remembering the first kiss we shared that I may not receive from her again made it worse on me. It almost felt like... for the first time I was actually a human again.

" Dude, you okay?" Emmett asked as he watched me staring out the window for a long time.

" Just fine, Emmett." I spoke as if I didn't care or was trying to ignore him.

" Well, I know that's a load of-" Edward coughed loudly for Emmett to shut up.

" Emmett that's enough." Edward growled.

" Whatever ya say Eddie." Emmett walked off and suddenly it became quiet again.

" How is she?" Edward asked no hope in his voice.

" Still asleep." I said calmly and began to watch the rain fall hard. Edward sighed with deep stress filling his body. " Why are you so stressed about her? You're the one who admitted you didn't love her anymore." I growled under my breath.

" Doesn't mean I can't care." He breathed.

" Guess not." I whispered in angst and got up to run to the woods. I didn't care that every drop of rain just made me more infuriated with myself. " Bella!" I cried out her name in the open field. Knowing no one could hear me, and no one cared.

"Jazz." The voice I'd fall through fire for whispered.

" Bella." I whispered. Happy to hear that voice, but knew it was only a figment of my imagination. I could see her face. Her beautiful face, and this time there were no scars to cover it. She was just perfect. " Bella." I whispered again and touched my hand out to her invisible cheek.

" Jazz, I'm waiting for you." She spoke softly in my ear. " I'll be up when you come back." She smiled gently and disappeared into the sky.

" Great I'm insane now." I rubbed my head and began to walk to the front of the house to my car and drove off to the hospital.

Pulling in and parking I ran inside and saw Carlisle standing by Bella's room. " How is she?" I asked curiously, and anxiously.

" She's moving." Carlisle said hope filling him.

" Moving?" I asked confused.

" Her hands are twitching or fingers. That means she's almost awake." He smiled slightly. " You can visit again, just don't stay too long Jasper." He patted my shoulder and left. I walked into Bella's room and listened to the quietness of her breathing, and the soft pattern of her heart beating.

" Bella." I spoked barely above a whisper. " When you wake up... If you can hear me. Marry me?" I knew there was no chance of her hearing. But I would ask her as soon as she woke up. " I love you Bella." I smiled gently at the sentence. " And I hope you feel the same." I rolled the bottom of the ring between my two fingers anxiously and heard her heart beat start beating faster, and then a small groan escaped her mouth.

" Ja.... Jasp..." She couldn't speak. Carlisle ran into the room now checking Bella.

"Jazz you should go. She'll be here." He reminded and pushed me out the door.

"I'll be back, Bella. You won't get rid of me so easily love." I smiled slightly then went home anxious for her to get back.


	8. A new Day

Bella's Pov

Things were dark. I felt like there was so much wait held against my body and I couldn't move anything but my fingers. Lucky I had some feeling back, the rest of me was numb on the other hand. I began opening up my eyes for the first time. Things were still a blur but at least I could see. The first thing that came to my mind as I got up was Jazz. " Ja.. Jas." I couldn't finish... my throat burned with an intensity and it was hard to even form sentences. There was Jazz sure enough as I tried to call out his name... And then Carlisle came in front of him, blocking the beautiful honey blonde out of my sight. I wanted to shout 'move.' But even if I were consious I didn't want to be rude. " Jasper." I finally spoke.

" Bella, it's okay." Carlisle spoke softly, barely audible for me to hear. " Just relax." I didn't understand why he was telling me to relax, but I didn't realize that my blood pressure was rising... Higher than it should of. But I needed to talk to Jasper, nothing would make me calm down unless I saw him. His face. I needed to hear him again. " Bella, please." Carlisle begged, and I listened. Whatever got me out of here faster. My blood pressure began to lower. " Thank you." He smiled.. " It's good to have you back, Bella."

" How long... have I been asleep?" I asked horrified to know what the answer was.

" About five weeks." 'He shrugged. Five weeks wasn't as bad, I was expecting it to be much worse... Like a couple months or years.

" How did Jasper hold in?" I asked curiously.

" He visited you everyday for the past five weeks.... He really does love you." He smiled.

" I know he does." I smiled back. " How much longer will I be in here, Carlisle?" I asked.

" A few more days Bella, until you feel a little better. Can you move?" He asked curiously. And that made me think? Could I? I began to move my arm but I soon felt sore and muscles tensed up.

" Um, not really." I admitted not even being able to feel my legs, everything felt numb.

" That's from the car accident." He said quietly. Is that why I was in here?

" Car accident?" I clarified.

" You don't remember do you?" He asked.

" Not really." I sighed. " Maybe it's better that way." Does Jake know I'm in here?" I asked worryingly.

" Yes, he's visited a couple times. Bella, besides you and the car crash, everybody else is fine. They're more worried about you than themselves and I don't blame them entirely." I rubbed my head in confusion and something was different. The tip of my skin wasn't smooth, it felt wrinkled and it burned when I touched it. " Is there a mirror in here anywhere?" I asked curiously.

" In the bathroom." He spoke quietly putting his tools away. " Do you need help getting up?" He asked walking to my bedside.

" Maybe just a little help." I struggled to swing my body over the edge of the bed. He put his hand on my back and helped lift me careful. I walked slowly and painfully to the bathroom. My ribs would only let me walk so far. I turned on the light and saw my face in the reflection. It was almost unrecognizable. A loud gasp came to my mouth and dropped to the floor, letting my knees hit my ribs, causing me to scream. Carlisle picked my up in his arms and laid me down the bed.

" You're ribs are broken you're going to have to take it easy for a while." He spoke softly.

" Carlisle what's happening to me?" I asked sadly.

" Nothing, Bella. Just sleep." He gently put a hot cloth on my head, soothing the forever scar that would be on my face. I closed my eyes and fell asleep once again. The darkness was seeming to become natural to me now.

Jasper POV

3 months later.

Bella was still in the hospital... It took her 3 months to recover. I was eager for her to come home. Lay in my arms. Sleep beside me as I watched her.

" Jasper, turn around." The beautiful soothing voice spoke softly, giggling. I turned my head and saw Bella standing in front of me. She was in a regular t-shirt and jeans, and her some of her hair was removed from the scalp but it was still as beautiful. I couldn't take my eyes off her. Her left arm was scared from her shoulder down to her wrist. And her half of her face was a little disfigured. But she looked the same to me. I stared there, and watched her cry. Her smiling was heart breaking. It hurt to see how lucky I was to have her.

" Bella." I spoke softly and ran to pick her up and hug her tightly. I spun her around in my arms and then put her down to kiss her, I wanted to make it last for as long as I could. She didn't hesitate to kiss back, but she looked up as she saw it began to rain.

" You still love me after everything?" She asked surprised.

" How could I not love you Bella?" I asked surprisingly. She didn't think she was beautiful. " Bella, soon none of that will even matter, my love." I bended on my knee and proposed. " Bella, these past three months have made me realize I can't live without you, and I want to spend the rest the rest of my life with you. Marry me?" She brought me back up to her eye level and kiss me passionately.

" Yes." She whispered and tears filled her eyes. " I love you Jasper." She answered and hugged me tightly, wincing at the pain it brought her.

" Bella, don't hurt yourself now." I laughed and kissed her hair. " We'll have more time for this later. I promise love." I smiled and wrapped my arm around her. " Now let's go back home." I breathed. This was it. I finally proposed and wasn't turned down.


	9. Deception, and Wine

Bella POV

3 months later

Tonight above all nights ,was the best, in my honest opinion. I opened my eyes and turned to Jasper. He was holding me closely and tightly. " Morning, Beautiful." His bright smile stopped my heart.

" Morning." I yawned a little tired and run down.

" Our wedding showers today." He laid his head gently on the side of my back.

" Oh...yeah. I completely forgot about that." I rubbed my head anxiously and groaned quickly. " Can I go back to bed?" I asked curiously.

" Sorry, no." He smiled and laughed.

" I thought not." I laughed as well. " Going back to bed anyway." I teased and began to close my eyes, but I felt him pull me to him and he rubbed my shoulders.

" You're no fun, Bella" He whispered and kissed me quickly. " This shower's gonna start soon, and what am I gonna tell Alice, if the bride to be doesn't show?" He spoke softly against my hair.

" Tell them that I died in a car crash." I chuckled, but as soon as I looked at his face, he wasn't happy with my reply. " Okay, sorry." I said quickly.

" You should be." He kissed my cheek as a sign he forgave my outburst.

" Why don't you stop worrying about wedding business for ten seconds, and lay down and relax." I whispered in his ear and laid him down.

" I like the sound of that. " He breathed and laid his head against mine. " I love you." He whispered softly. His voice, his love, I then realized, was my drug. I didn't need anything else.

" Now who's the one that doesn't want to go to the shower? " I teased.

" Touche." He whispered and pulled me to him and breathed gently in my hair. " I love you." Jasper said again.

" I know." I smiled. " I do too." We laid in bed for more than an hour and talked about secrets we never shared with anyone else, and I found out that he loved me from day one. I was happy to know this.

" Bella...." He whispered in my ear. I knew that he was going to make me go to the shower now, even though we were already late.

" Fine, I'll go." I said getting dressed, and putting my hair up in a bun. He got ready as well. Soon we were both all dolled up. I thought we looked funny, but if it was for the family, hey why not?

"Ready?" He looked into my eyes gently.

" Ready." I breathed and got into the car, laying my head against the seat, as Jasper drove us there." We arrived no sooner later and Jasper opened up my car door and pulled my hand, forcing my body to stay close to him. We walked inside, and everyone was there. Alice, Edward, Emmett, and Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme. Which they all greeted us sweetly.

I could feel Alice's stare burning in the back of my head, which caused me to turn towards her, she pretending to not be staring, but I knew she was. " Hey, Alice." I spoke softly, and no reply. I rolled my eyes and moved onto Edward who was standing next to her protectively. " Hi." I smiled.

" Hello, Bella." He greeted politely. " Congratulations." He smiled, I knew he was hurting inside though.

" Thanks." I began to stutter. " You too, with Alice." That hurt to speak aloud, but I just had to face the facts that things were definitely different.

" Thank you. So you didn't want to come to the shower huh?" He laughed, and I began to blush.

"How did you-"

" Alice." He laughed. " It's okay, I'm not much of a party person either, but these things unfortunately can't be avoided."

" I wish they could." I laughed. I caught a hold of Alice pulling Jasper away from my side, I had a feeling it wasn't good, but I for some reason ignored it.

" So,how long have you been engaged?" He asked, I could hear the jealousy in his voice, and then he started to tense up.

" For a couple months, and are you okay?" I looked at him realizing that he was upset, and I turned to his stare. I looked and was upset to look. I was surprised, shocked. Alice and Jasper were kissing. " Jasper!"I yelled angrily, and he pulled away from Alice.

" Bella, listen, I know what it looks like, but Alice started it." That made me growl.

" I don't' care who started it, I'm gonna end it." I clutched my fist.

" Bella, he's telling the truth." Edward said quickly, looking at Alice displeased.

" I'm sorry Edward." Alice sighed and walked away and Edward followed. I then ran to Jasper and stayed close to him.

" What just happened?" I asked confused.

" I'm not sure love." Jasper staid close and kissed me reassuringly. " But I would never cheat darling." He hugged me to him.

"I know." I closed my eyes gently and kissed his cheek. " I'm sorry." He then carried me out the door, when the party was still not yet over. The Cullen's nodded in understandment as we left. He laid me in back seat as I fell asleep and drove us home. I was picked up later from the car and moved to my bed.

" So, what was Alice talking to you about?" I asked sleepily.

" Nothing." He said quickly in defense, he sounded almost tense.

" Alright." I said quickly and got up. " It's been a long night, I'm just gonna go get something to drink and come to bed."

" Alright, darling. I'll be in my study if you need me." He walked into his office and shut the door. I walked out to the cellar and got a bottle of wine out and set it on the counter, drinking small glasses while I was sitting in bed. I kept going back to that moment at the shower. He looked so happy, he was enjoying it for that one moment. And I knew he shared our kiss with someone else. I just couldn't confront him about it. I was afraid I'd lose him.

After a few drinks I began to get dizzy. I was totally oblivious to what was going on around me and passed out. When I woke up, I had what was know as a hangover, one of the worst things to feel or have, and what came with it was the throwing up, which I felt like doing no sooner as I woke up. I ran to the bathroom sink and threw up, then the head ache came along with that, then Jasper. He was at my side immediately. " Ugh." I whispered in agony.

" Love are you alright?" He asked so much concern filling his voice.

" Yes I'm fine." I was on the verge of pushing him away, but I knew that he was focused on the bottle of wine half empty.

" Bella....." He said angrily.

" What?" I snapped, the headache overtaking me.

" You were drinking wine? I thought you didn't drink or at least quit." He shook his head in disappointment and sat me down on the bed. " Alright what's bothering you?"

" What do you mean what's bothering me?"

" You drank an entire bottle of wine last night and nothing's bothering you?" He looked at me curiously.

" You know, you ask me what's wrong... but you should know already." I rolled my eyes cause he still had to think about it. " Does Alice ring a bell?" I muttered. I shouldn't of had to, but it looks like I had no choice.

" Alice? Bella, you can't be serious.. You're jealous of that kiss?" He asked surprised. " I thought you knew me better than that." He sighed upset.

" You kissed her, with her our special kiss Jasper. The reason why it was special? It was because it was ours, Jasper. And it's not like the kiss only lasted a second. No it last like two minutes. You wanted to kiss her huh?" I sighed.

" Bella, I was caught up in the moment, everything was happening all at once and I didn't know what to make of it. It wasn't because I wanted, trust me I had no intentions of it." I was still upset about it, but I could tell he was telling the truth. " Aww come here" He pulled me close to him, kissing my head a few times here and there and laid me down, kissing my neck." I couldn't hold in my smile forever, and I didn't.

" Jasper, I love you." I whispered quietly and fell back asleep.


	10. Missing

Bella POV

a month later

Alone. Unsure. g. I stood outside on the balcony, thinking about only those three things. I was nervous, confused, and terrified. I've made mistakes in the choices I've made, and I wasn't able to turn from them. Who was I to go to now? Jasper was the only best friend I had who understand stood me before we became "lovers".

A voice in my head spoke softly something that even I should've known would've been an understandable suggestion. " Jacob." I whispered as the wind blew against my face.

I grabbed my bag, and phone, and got into my truck. La Push was my destination. Finally when I got there, I could see the pack standing in the woods as I was pulling in Jake's drive. They were all circled for a while, and then they saw me and scattered, Jake being the only one left. I got out of the car and ran to hug him, he didn't seem happy to see me here. He almost seemed too tense. " Jake are you okay?" I asked.

" Bella, you shouldn't be here." He said bitterly.

" Jake come on, I haven't seen you in like forever, and you pick now to tell me to go home." I admitted kind of bummed out. " Now seriously, what's going on?"

" Just when I thought you finally left that one bloodsucker, you go off with his brother." He tensed up.

" Jake, what are you talking about?" I knew who he was referring to, but I didn't understand what was wrong.

" Why are you with him!" He yelled, shaking violently. This wasn't going well. As I turned around I could hear his breathing eradicate and it went from breathing to a mixture of human breathing and snarling, he was phasing. Before I could walk away he already phased and his claws dug threw my close and into my back. I screamed in pain and was suddenly pushed down the hill. My head hit at least 4 rocks as I continued to roll helplessly down it. My chest was getting hit over and over again, and soon I couldn't feel anything at all. I could barely hear Jake run away, and soon I wasn't able to hear or see anything at all, everything went black.

Jasper's POV

One day Later

" Edward you're positive you haven't seen her anywhere? She's been missing since yesterday. I've looked everywhere for her and nothing. Alice hasn't seen anything?" I asked hopelessly.

" No, I haven't, but I'll look for her up here, Jasper, alright? And no, Alice hasn't seen anything, she says everything is a blur when she looks into Bella's future." I wasn't satisfied hearing this news. Bella could be hurt, or worse.... No... I would not let this happen to her, never. I grabbed my keys and drove through Seattle asking some friends of Bella's.. Still nothing. This was terrifying me. Where could she have gone? This is where I thought to call Charlie, but he would not answer. He probably was busy looking for his daughter as well as I my wife.

There were no other places I could think of where she would go off to, I'm not even sure why she ran off in the first place. Everything was just fine while she was home, except for her excessive drinking. She seemed unstable after that. " Oh, Bella." I whispered in agony. " Where are you?" I asked hopelessly. The only other place I was going to look would be in the woods, but it was already getting to dark for me to find her. And that made me wonder, if she went missing yesterday because she was hurt, wounded.... How much time would I have left before it was too late. I knew that this wasn't a good time to be thinking about such thinks, but I had to consider the worst as well as the best.

I sat at the kitchen table thinking about Bella, how cold she must be if she's still wondering outside lost, how afraid she'd be. All this thinking had gotten me quite angry, I wasn't sure what to feel right now. My emotions had never been set off like this before. " Hang in there Bella." I whispered to myself.

The Next Day

The phone began to ring, I was still wide awake, and answered quickly. " Hello?" I asked.

" Jasper, I got a call from Billy... Bella went over to see the mutt and that's when she went missing, I think she's on the Rez. Which is why Alice couldn't see Bella's future. We're gonna have to break the treaty if we're gonna find her." I knew what this meant. I ran out the door and into the woods. I knew exactly where I was going. Eventually I was crossing the treaty line. I knew those dogs would be coming for me soon. This wasn't going to be let go without a fight.

" Bloodsucker." The Mutt's leader called from a mile away. " You crossed the treaty line!" He snarled as I kept running.

" I don't give a crap about the treaty, I'm looking for Bella, the girl you failed to protect. If I don't find her, I'll kill Jake."

" Jacob hasn't been seen for days." The weakest one spoke out.

" I have my ways of finding him, trust me." I could smell Bella's scent from a mile away. It was close, and I could smell her blood pouring out. " Bella!" I shouted repeatedly, hoping to hear that beautiful voice. " Bella!" I spoke once more as I got closer, soon the smell was so strong I was almost blinded. " Bella." I spoke softly now. Silence filled the air, panic filled my heart. She was here, but she was here hurt. I walked down a steep hill and sure enough I found her. She was covered in blood, her lips were covered with it, and the ground was obsorbing all of it. " Bella." I spoke darkly hurt, I couldn't cry, for my tears died along with my human body a long while ago, but believe me seeing Bella at this sight was horrifying. I ran to her and listened for her pulse, it was barely audible. She was dying. " Bella wake up." I begged sadly. " Bella, please." No response. I ran her immediately to the hospital and Carlisle took her from me quickly.

I was worried sick, my hands clutched, my heart pounding hard. My head aching, and my emotions confused. Hours later Carlisle walked to me and looked down sadly. This was not a good sign. " What's wrong with her?" I asked barely able to keep myself together.

" She's asleep right now, which is good, but she has Claw marks on her back. They're deep and infected, only because they had not been treated for a long while. And four of her ribs are broken. I'm amazed she survived this considering her conditions. She's lucky. Do you know who could of done this?" He asked curiously, all I could do right now is growl let alone talk, but I had to tell him.

" I've gotta clue. She went to Jake for a little while, and never came back. One his pack mates said that he'd been gone for a long while. He was probably afraid he'd get in trouble. Smart kid." I muttered. " Can I see her, Carlisle?" I asked gently.

" Yes, but I would leave when she wakes.. All she needs is more stress.... there's also something else.. She seemed to be bleeding too much."

" Yes, I noticed that when I saw her. Is there something behind that to why she was bleeding so much?" I asked curiously.

" She was pregnant. I'm assuming that the fall was too much for young one.. She lost the baby. I'm so sorry." He looked down. That struck a nerve. Bella always wanted children... and now we lost our child. Child we could have had hopes for, but those hopes were gone. I'm not sure if I would've been able to tell Bella. I walked into the hospital room and saw her laying there. She looked helpless, weak, lost. It was hard to look at her, but I made it bearable since I missed that beautiful delicate face. I rubbed her cheek gently and kissed it sadly. I could hear her groans and saw her waken. I knew I wasn't supposed to around when she was awake, but I needed to hear her voice again.

" Bella." I whispered. She opened her eyes and looked at me.

"Jazz?" She knows who I am? She remembers me?

" Shhh. Love, you should go back to sleep." I admitted quietly.

" What happened?"

" You hit your head and fell, breaking four ribs, and I think your friend clawed you as he phased." I admitted almost tearing up.

" Jake." She sighed sadly, Her blood pressure was rising.

" Hey, hey now. Easy." I whispered rubbing her head, watching her fall asleep again. I smiled sadly and laid next to her in her hospital bed. Staying there as long as I needed to. I realized that this moment had gotten me closer to beloved. But I still needed to tell her about this miscarriage. I need the right words to say


	11. If We Make it Through, I love you

Jasper's POV

3 months later

Bella was finally released from the hospital. She was back on her feet, but she was still in pain and quite weak. I was worried for her, but I promised that I wouldn't let her out of my sight. I never wanted a repeat of something like this again.

Bella was lying in bed for a long while and finally decided to get up. I could hear her moaning in pain. "Perhaps you should take it easy today, Bella." I said rushing to her side incase she needed help.

"I'm fine, Jasper." She admitted a little bitterly. I'm guessing that was the pain talking through her.

"Well, you just got out of the hospital though, Bells. I think you should be taking it easier with yourself. Besides your cuts haven't quite healed themselves up yet. I don't want you hurting yourself more."

"Jasper, I'm starving. Just let me get something to eat." She begged. "I can do this myself." She admitted, which didn't make me believe her at all. She was quite a horrible liar, but I knew she wouldn't give in. She was always so stubborn.

"Alright fine, but if I sense any emotions of pain I'm coming to get you and I'll be putting you right back into bed." She smiled at my concern, and then got up.

I waited long and anxiously, nervous that she'd do more damage to herself. But maybe I just needed to trust her more. She finally came back, but she didn't have food in her hands, instead she had papers laid against her thigh, and her face was discontent, unhappy, and I could feel her pain, but it wasn't her physical pain that concerned me anymore. It was her mental pain that I was worried about. Tears were rushing down her face.

"How long have you known?" She asked looking away from me. I wasn't quite sure what she asking though.

"Excuse me?" Was all I'd let myself ask.

"How long have you known, Jasper!" Her emotions were mixed now.

"How long have I known what?" I asked looking at her confused. Suddenly instead of her speaking, she threw the papers at my feet. I looked closely and saw that these were her medical papers. Listing her problems and what might be causing them. Miscarriage was listed. Oh. "Bella, I-"

"You knew all along, huh?" Tones of tears were falling off her cheek.

"Yes, I did, but I honestly forgot." That wasn't a good answer.

"Oh, so you just forgot that we lost our child." She cried harder. I couldn't stand to see her cry, especially since I knew her crying was my fault.

"No, Bella. Honestly I've been so worried sick about you; I hadn't had time to even think about it. You're my main concern. You always will be. Not that it wouldn't have been nice to have a child either, but I'm more worried about you than anything else. I love you." I spoke calmly.

"Why didn't you tell me then at the hospital? I, mean you managed to tell me everything else that happened. Don't you think you left out a minor detail?" She folded her arms. This conversation wasn't headed somewhere good.

"Bella, the day that happened, Carlisle told me to make sure that you weren't in any stress under any circumstances. And don't you think you would have been stressed and upset when I told you that day? I was only concerned about your health; I didn't mean to forget to tell you." I hugged her so that I could send a calming wave through her. She did begin to relax, but that didn't stop the crying. Though I wish it had. She then, no sooner did I realize, fainted. This worried me immensely.

I carried her to her bed and laid her down gently, rubbing her head with a warm washcloth repeatedly. "I'm so sorry, Bella." I whispered in her ear and kept rubbing the clothe against her cold head. I kissed it a few times and lay next to her, feeling guilty and unworthy of her love. I knew that I messed up major, and I wasn't quite sure how to make it up to her.

I guess I could understand why she was so hurt by this. She already had lost one child before ours. But there was always an option of trying again. But of course, Bella in her conditions, there was no way that we would be able to start trying for a while. She could barely stand up without fainting. And my control isn't quite as good as I hoped it would be. For I hadn't hunted in almost two weeks.

Bella was going to a check up tomorrow though. That was the perfect time for me to go hunting quickly. Her being gone for a long while would give me enough time to catch some quick food, come back and set up a romantic evening just for her. I'd cook her a dinner of her liking, and we could go from there and perhaps this would make things better. Or perhaps make them far worse than they already are which is not what I'm hoping for.

The only problem was I would have to make some arrangements, but with who? Then the thought occurred to me, I would have to go to the one person I never thought I would have to go to at all for this. It was Alice, and Rosalie both, being my sisters could helped. But I am sure that ever since the wedding shower things would be awkward, but then again they grew awkward as soon as Alice cheated on me for my brother. So, it was fair game.

I got out my phone and began to hesitate as I dialed Alice's phone number, my hands shaking and all. But I had to man up, if I was ever going to make things better between Bella and I, this is what I had to do. I waited as the phone rang at least three times. Finally Alice picked up. "Hello?" She answered politely. I was surprised how light her tone was considering she knew who was calling her.

"Um, hi." I cleared my throat quickly and smiled forgetting what her voice almost sounded like. I was so at my low point right now.

"Alice, I need you to do something for me. Do you know Bella's dress size?" I asked quickly and quietly, hoping she would not hang up.

"Shouldn't you know your own wife's dress size, Jazz?" She questioned. I had a good feeling she was going to be this way when I asked. I would have reacted the same way if she asked me questions like this about Edward. Alice was one brave woman.

"No, but even if I did, I can't design and make beautiful dresses like you can or least buy one pretty enough. But do you think you could get a dress that's long and elegant?" I asked nervously.

"Jazz, why are you asking me to do this for you?" She asked sighing.

"Because you're the only one I know who can do this fast, I'll be needing Rosalie's help for decorating as well." I admitted rubbing my arm, feeling so humiliated.

"You must be really desperate to get laid, huh, Jazz?" She laughed. This was even more humiliating than before. I had no response to that comment. "Fine I'll do it, and I'll try to convince Rose to help, but no promises alright?" She grunted and hung up.

"Thank you, Alice." I said content and pleased.

Bella's POV

The next day

I woke up feeling unease set in my stomach. The room was spinning, and my head was pounding horribly. I got out of bed and looked at the time. Realizing that I was late, I hurried getting dressed and getting something to eat, ran out the door, and into my Chevy, and drove to the Cullen's. Finally arriving there I pulled in the drive and walked up to the front door, knocking as quietly as I could to keep the head ache I had still mild.

"Bella!" Alice opened the door and hugged me quickly.

"Alice…" I said less enthusiastic, it almost sounded like I was depressed, which happened to be at the moment.

"After you see Carlisle for your check up, I need to show you something. I want to see if it fits you." She smiled brightly. This made my world darker than it was before.

"Alice, I don't-"

"Shh… After you're done." She said again and then walked away. I looked at Edward hoping to get some kind of sign that this wasn't going to turn out so bad, but all he gave me was a quick shake of his head, his features looked displeased.

"You have no idea what you're getting yourself into, do you?" Edward asked, smiling his famous half smile that he knew I always loved. It made my day a little brighter, but that day would soon be gone.

"No, I don't." I chuckled a little. Edward rolled his eyes. I'm assuming because of Alice. "Are you guy's still-?"

"Yes." He seemed unhappy about answering the way he did.

"I don't understand, if you can't stand her…. Than why are you two still getting married?" I asked quite confused.

"I don't know." I could tell by his voice he was being honest. " I guess I still lover her, she's just a little less tolerable since then. But think about like this, you loving Jasper as much you do, could you stand to lose him?" He asked. He did bring up a good point, but I do not think that certain people who cheat on their soul mates deserve to get away with it.

"No, I don't think I could even bear it." I admitted wearily. It hurt just too even think about something like that happening. "But if you don't love her……"

"What makes you think I don't love her?" He asked confused.

"I don't know, just the way you look at her, you seem like you can't even stand to be around her. Like you're annoyed with her almost." He smiled at this.

"Believe me, I have my moments when it comes to Alice. She's always self-centered now. She isn't how she used to be anymore. Almost like, ever since she dumped Jasper, she's been a whole different person. I don't like won't she's becoming, and I'm not sure I like what I'm becoming, here. But it's better than being alone." He sighed.

"Edward, can I ask you something?" Jasper is still the same Jasper that I knew and still loved, or perhaps he was pretending the whole, as in not to make me feel horrible.

"Sure, Bella." He smiled gently.

"The night of the kiss between Alice and Jasper. What was Jasper thinking?" I asked curiously.

"He was appalled that Alice did that, especially at Him, and your's wedding shower. He's was really worried at what you would think of him after that. He thought that you wouldn't love him anymore. He was, in other words, ashamed at what happened." Edward said, pained as he remembered that kiss.

"So, he was telling the truth. Edward, I feel awful that you're miserable and lonely. Well, I'll tell you what. How about you come over and hang out some time. Jasper and I are kind of separated at the moment." I admitted rubbing my arms to avoid awkward quietness.

"I heard." Edward laughed slightly.

"Who-?"

"Alice saw it happening." He answered quickly.

"That's humiliating."

"And plus he called her." He looked down. This made me feel a little uncomfortable.

"Why?" I asked slowly, trying to hide the anger.

"He needed something." So now he's going to Alice for advice. When I see him he better pray that I'm either on the verge of fainting or dead. " Well, this is just great."

"Bella, you have nothing to worry about." He hugged me quickly. I wasn't expecting a hug, but for the first time his body was warm and it felt soft to me.

"Thanks, Edward." I sighed a little and then looked to see Carlisle behind us.

"Ready, Bella?" Carlisle asked politely. I shook my head as a reply and went with him to his office. " So, have you been feeling today, Bella?" He asked curiously having his pen and clip board ready.

"Okay, I guess." I shrugged weakly and looked to the floor.

"Any problems since you came home?" If by problems he meant relationship problems then yes.

"Yeah, I fainted." I mumbled lightly.

"What was happening before you fainted?" Bad karma.

"Jasper, and I were fighting." I sighed quietly.

"So, stress?" He corrected.

"Yes." I answered back.

"Well, my advice would be to keep yourself calm. You don't want to cause anymore damage to your body, Bella." He patted my shoulder.

"Bella!" Alice called.

" Staring now." Carlisle motioned for me to go with her. I did as I was told and let her drag me to her room. "So, I have something I made and I wanted to know if you liked it. She took a long, white silk dress, that was draped in layers of silk. It was beautiful.

"Oh, my God, Alice." I picked up the dressed and looked at it closer.

"Well, don't just stand there try it on." I took the dress and put it on. It was the perfect fit and I felt beautiful in it. I looked in the mirror and smiled. But was curious.

"Who's it for?" I asked curiously.

"You." She smiled slightly.

"What's the occasion?" I wondered.

"I thought it would be a good apology gift. I'm sorry about what happened, Bella." She hugged me.

"It's okay." I patted her back and took a deep breath.

"Well, I think you should keep it on, and go show Jasper. He's gonna love you in it." She smiled warmly as I walked to my car and got in the truck. Something seemed not quite right. I pulled in Jasper and I's drive way and went inside. Candles were set up everywhere, but there was no sign of Jasper.

"Jasper?" I called picking up the dress so I didn't walk on it. "Jazz." I called again.

Jasper's POV

"Jasper?" Bella called my name from the living room, as Rose and I were still decorating the room. " Jazz?" She called again.

"Rose, go. Thank you." I said hugging her quickly and watched her run into the woods. " I'm right here, Bella." I saw her in a beautiful long white dress. It made her look so beautiful, not that she wasn't already. "Oh, Bella, you look absolutely beautiful." I smiled. I was lucky to have such a wonderful wife like her.

"Thank. You. Okay, what's going on?" She asked looking around the place confused.

"I wanted to make it up to you tonight." Her face didn't look pleased, just shocked.

"Bella, you can't stay mad at me forever. I'm so sorry love. Whatever you want to do we can do tonight, movie night, we could go to the lake, go out for dinner name it." Our hasn't been visited by us in a long while. It was a beautiful sight. We swam in that lake on our wedding night.

" We haven't been to the lake in a long while." She half smiled. I nodded and smiled as well, taking her hand so she wouldn't have to walk. She got on my back and I ran there at vampire speed. We finally arrived. This was a night where the stars were out, and they would shimmer on the lake beautifully.

We sat on the grass looking up at the stars, and occasionally staring at each others eyes for a long while. I'd steal a kiss here and there as she'd do the same. She'd cuddle close to me. I could feel her forgiveness, which made me even happier.

"Jazz… I'm sorry about everything. It's just that. I don't want to lose another baby, and I guess the fact that it was ours, is what made it even worse for me. I guess I could see why you didn't want to tell me. You always want me happy. But you do know that there will be times where I'm not always happy, Jazz." She kissed my forehead and smiled gently. Her lips were warm against my head.

"I know, I'm sorry I kept something like that from you." I held her close not wanting to let go. She began to kiss my neck as I held her close to me. She then began to giggle into my skin which felt good. "mm, what is it my love?" I asked looking at her and smiling.

"You want to know something that I want to do really bad?" Hmm this a very exciting question.

"What is it, Bells?" I asked

"How cold do you think the water is right now?" I looked at her confused, where was she going with this?

"Well, considering it's spring right not I would say pretty cold, why?" I asked curiously.

"I really want to jump in badly." She laughed. I didn't realize that she was serious

"No, way." I smiled excitedly. " Wait, you can swim right?" I asked quickly.

"Yeah, we should go jump in, why not?" She questioned, and I agreed. Finally we're having that best bud fun that we used to have.

"Wow, you turned out to be a lot of fun, Bella. Sure, why not?" I smiled and kissed her cheek as we got up, to face the tip of the lakes edge. Bella was still standing there, hesitating. "You're sure you don't mind getting your clothes wet?" I asked before she jumped in and started to regret getting that beautiful dress soaked , and not to mention dirty.

" Well, maybe I'll take off the gown part, I have a slip underneath." She smiled taking off the long dress, leaving only what looked like a silk night gown. I must admit that it took every bit of strength I had left to keep my cool. She then jumped in and water splashed all around her. I took off my shirt then joined her and laughed as she did.

"You are something, Bella." I smiled as she swam towards me and she wrapped her around my back and clasped her hands around my chest and held onto me. Kissing my shoulder and looking into my eyes. She then swam around to my front and kissed passionately, almost like she was lingering for more and more kisses. I smiled at this and held her close, realizing she was shaking not too long after we got in. " Do, you want get out and lay down on the grass, love?" I asked kissing her head once or twice.

"Yes, please" She shivered and I carried her out and laid her on the ground. She began to kiss me as soon as I reached her level. I didn't hesitate to kiss her back. The passion grew as the night went on. I made up for everything that I screwed up that's for sure. "I love you, Bella." I kissed her one last time before she dozed off.


	12. A Suicide move that changed my life

Alice's POV

"_Alice," He kissed me intensely against my own will._

"_Jazz, no." I hissed and tried to push him away, but he was stronger than I. I gave in. I was way too weak._

I lay in bed quietly, looking at Jazz as he smiled at me. He went to kiss my neck and rubbed my cheek smoothly with his finger, back and forth. My head was boggling. I hadn't quite understood yet why I was doing this with him. He was still with Bella, but he had promised me that he would tell her what was going on. It was either that, or he was lying, and was having an affair with her for me. "Jazz." I muttered silently as he kissed downward on my neck.

"What is it Alice?" He looked at me concerned. I looked back at him and sighed deeply.

"Nothing." I simply answered to cover up my discomfort.

"You're tense." He whispered, tensing up as well. "What's wrong, Alice?" He answered again. Suddenly my mind went blank.

_Bella was sitting quietly on the bathroom floor, she didn't seem stressed, nor shocked, just calm, peaceful looking almost. She brought her eyes down to a pregnancy test, it was positive. She smiled warmly and let out a deep breath, mumbling, " Finally." _

My eyes went back to his face, anger raged within me. Sadness filled my eyes, loneliness crept slowly within my heart. "Ow." Jasper spoke pained. I then remembered that he felt everything I was feeling. Yeah I hope that hurt. "Alice, your mood is killing me. Tell me what's wrong now." He demanded. I looked down and simply replied with this.

"You will tell Bella of what's going on between us won't you? So, we can finally be together once again?" I looked back up to him, smiling hopelessly as he began to speak.

"Of course, I promise I will… It just may take sometime, Alice." His voice was rough, uneven. He wasn't gonna tell her. I simply rolled my eyes. "What?" He asked confused. Yeah pretend I don't know.

"You still love her. You won't let her go, Jazz. But what you've done… don't tell her, just be happy." I smiled, holding back the sadness I felt.

"You do remember that I wasn't the one who ended this relationship between us, Alice." I wasn't ready to let go." Now he set me into confusion.

"Then why did you marry Bella, if you felt what you do now. These are dangerous feelings to have for someone when you're married to someone else, Jazz." I closed my eyes, not being able to look at him anymore.

"That didn't stop." He admitted, which made me wonder.

"Where does she think you are right now? Tell me."

"Hunting." He answered quickly.

"Then do as you promised, Jazz. Go hunting. Just get out of here. Go!" I yelled. Jasper didn't know anything he wanted. He was still debating between Bella and I. I shut the door closed it, and as he ran out, I lay on the floor miserably.

I knew what I had to do. But Bella was not going to be happy once she heard this horrific news. But she needed to know. I reached out for my cell phone and called her number, she picked up. I could tell she was smiling on the other end.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey, Bella, it's Alice." I smiled weakly and sighed. "There's something I have to tell you. Jasper hasn't exactly been honest to you for the past couple of weeks." I breathed gently.

"What do you mean?" She asked, her voice, now concerned.

"Jasper and I have been together for a couple of weeks now. He's got some feelings that I know, shouldn't be there when he's with you." I said gently. She didn't answer, she just hung up the phone.

Bella's POV

My heart broke into pieces when she called me. My mind was completely scattered. My eyes were flooded with tears. It's almost like once I find out one piece of good news, some bad news is always right behind following it.

I heard the door slam shut. He was home. I couldn't hold in my horrendous fear of losing him. It only made me cry more, than I already had.

"Bella." He called out my name. I'm sure he was trying to cover up the lies once he got home.

"What." I barely whispered, but I knew he heard. He walked in and saw me sitting in the corner of the room. Teary eyed, and disturbed. I'm sure he could feel it too.

"What's wrong?" He asked, saddened by my appearance. I'm sure he didn't really care.

"I'm pregnant." The smile I showed was fake, which only led me to cry more. I saw his eyes widen in fear, but then he showed me a fake smile as well.

"Well, isn't that a good thing?" Yeah, but not for you.

"When were you planning on telling me?" My voice was cold, and hard.

"Tell you what?" I could hear the panic filling his voice. Your secret had been let out, Jazz.

"That you didn't love me anymore." I whispered looking away from him.

"Of course I love-"

"Save it, Jazz." I put my hand out in front of me to stop him. "I know you don't." I answered simply.

He walked up closer to me, and tried to remove a strand of hair that was in my face, but I pushed him away.

"Please, get out." I begged and got up, pushing him out the door before he could say anything. "Please, just go." I cried silently after closing the door.

I didn't want to live like this anymore, I couldn't. It was almost impossible trying to survive this pain. But the thing was… I didn't want to survive. I had nothing to live for. I was all on my own. I moved my eyes, towards a small knife I set in the bathroom, and knew that this was how my life was going to end.

I walked towards the bathroom, shut the door and locked it behind me. I took the knife and sat on the floor as the blade sad in my hand. This hesitating would not last long. I wanted to do it, more than anything. The tip of the blade was pointed to my wrist and I could feel myself shaking violently..

I didn't know what to do at this point. I tried to come up with some sort of reason not to do it, but there were no reasons at all. Then my mind suddenly went to all the memories, to what Alice had called me for today. The anger made this mental pain almost too hard to live with. I suddenly felt the sharp, piercing pain that I wanted. I had done it. The knife had cut through my skin. The blood was pouring. My heart was beating too fast and too loudly for me to even hear my own ear piercing scream.

Jasper had ran to the door, realizing it was locked he broke the door and ran to me. "Bella, no!" He screamed realizing that the blood had already been spilled. I couldn't speak. My mouth would not let me, my eyes were closing, the pain was growing worse.

Jasper's POV

A few minutes before

I sat on the couch and relaxed myself, even though I was nowhere near relaxed. I could feel the nearly suicidal pain she was feeling. It only made me want to jump off a cliff and hope I die for her own happiness. I screwed up and I'm not sure how I could fix it. She wouldn't let me speak to her. Would she ever after this? Once I finally calmed down. My ears were drawn to Bella's scream that came from only a couple doors away.

This scream I'm sure could have been heard a mile or two away. I knew something was wrong, so I ran to her room and tried opening the bathroom door. She locked it, which meant she was up to nothing good at all. I forced the door open and saw her lying on the floor, a huge wound across her wrist, and blood all over. I ran to her sadly and check for a pulse, there was none. "Bella, no!" I cried and watched as her eyes began to close.

"Hey, stay with me. You're not going anywhere, alright? Stay with me." I gently brushed the side of her face as she struggled to keep her eyes open. Suddenly the front door opened. If it was anybody I was hoping it was Carlisle. Sure enough it was. Alice must have seen it coming.

Bella's eyes were going into the back of her head, and I couldn't hear her heart beating anymore. Carlisle rushed to Bella's other side and looked down sadly. "She's going into shock." The only movement we got from Bella was her tilting her head to cough up blood in pain. " Bella." I whispered sadly.

Carlisle then pulled out a small injection and poked it in her side. That was morphine to numb her body.. I shook my head no in horror as Carlisle handed me the heated knife. "It's either that or she dies, Jasper." I nodded and then pressed the knife to the wound. I could feel her pain. She was still alive, but barely. Carlisle then wrapped the material around her wrist tightly. Nothing happened. She was just silent. She was entering her after life stage soon.

"Bella, I know… that I messed up….. I love you, believe me. I love you more than anything in this world. It's just the memories of her, and what's been going on right now…. I lost control. Listen, I promise to be with you. I promise I will never leave you again. Just please stay with me." Her emotions began to fade. It was getting difficult to watch her. Her body suddenly jolted, which scared me immensely.

"Bella's going into shock from the wounds. We have to get her to the hospital." He whispered quickly, and set her in the car, and let me drive. I sped the car as fast as I could to get there. Finally only after a few short minutes of driving we arrived. Bella's eyes were still in the back of her head, and she was hemorrhaging. Carlisle carried her in to the hospital once again while I watched horrified, not knowing what to do. This was all turning into a nightmare.

As a long while passed, she lay in the hospital bed, once again. I came in and saw her eyes were open. She looked at me weakly and shook her head. "How's the baby?" I asked quietly.

"She's fine." We were having a baby girl.

"You scared the heck out of me, you know that right? Don't you ever do that again" I said firmly as I sat down looking at her. Her face was blank and unreadable.

"Don't pretend like you care, because I know you don't" She whispered and turned her head from me. This made me angry.

"Look at me." I demanded quietly, she did as I said. "I love you, Bella."

"You were drunk." She whispered. She knew that I had been drinking as well as her. Human alcohol didn't exactly agree with me, but it helped me think. "I want out, Jazz… I just want out." She cried gently.

"I'm sorry that I screwed up a lot." I said quietly. " But please, don't you give up on me. I can change. I'll do whatever it takes." I kissed her cheek and watched her fall quietly asleep.

Edward then walked in. His eyes and emotions told me he was fuming. "Leave." He hissed at me as suddenly his attention grew to Bella. I hissed back and got up to leave. Carlisle was standing by the entrance and shook his head. As much as this was humiliating it was as much as I deserved. I didn't deserve love from Alice, or Bella, and that's exactly what I got. Alice has been avoiding me ever since.

I realized that as I headed out the door, Edward followed quickly behind me. I walked out and then Edward had reached for my neck and pushed me against a wall. " Have you no shame?" Edward growled fiercely into my ear. "You ruined the only love you truly were ever lucky enough to deserve. You don't deserve to live." He pressed me harder into the wall. I couldn't feel any of it.

"What are you going to do? Kill me." I snarled threw my teeth.

"No, because that would be me going easy on you." The veins in his neck were popped out of his skin. He was enraged. " She doesn't love you, Jazz… Give it up. You have to consider that I might be better for her." He breathed in and out threw his nose. I wasn't ready to give up quite yet.

"Aren't you forgetting that you are the one who started this whole thing?" I snapped at him.

"What are you talking about?" He answered back. Being the idiot I knew he was born to be, the hypocrite I always knew he was.

"Don't play stupid with me. You are the one who cheated on Bella in the first place. You are just as bad as I am, you are just as unworthy of her love as I am. You're no better, you fake." I wasn't afraid to spit these words out at him. Death was the least of my problems. And if it wasn't I would be willing to welcome death with wide, and welcoming arms. He then looked down for a split second then back to me and threw me against the wall that was facing the one I was against. The side of my cheek was cracked, and my strength and will to survive weekend.

" I hate you." He walked away and shook his head.

" Right back at you." I replied wittily.

Bella's POV

I woke up to Edward's beautiful face in front of me. He smiled weakly and kissed my forehead. " Morning beautiful." He whispered to me sweetly.

"Where's Jasper?" It didn't even occur to me that that was the first word coming out of my mouth. When one, I didn't even care where he was. Edward's face was hard when I asked, which made me consider that he had done something. " Edward." I answered again.

"He's with Alice. She gave him another chance and kicked me to the curb." He whispered, rubbing the back of my palm.

"So, they're together now?" I spoke quietly.

"Yes." He said slowly.

"So, where does that leave us?" I asked curiously. I saw the smile appear on his face. He knew I wanted to give him another chance.

"You decide." He whispered.

"If they are together and kicked you and I both off to the curb. Then we have every right leave off with each other. You love me, and I love you, and we both loath Alice, and Jasper." I chuckled slightly.

"And we are able to start a family now." He smiled.

"I'm having a little girl." I smiled warmly and closed my eyes once again.

"Sleep my love." He kissed the top of my head and smiled.


	13. A Love Spell theory

Bella's POV

1 year later.

Things have changed since the year has passed. Little Renesmee was born, and I'm now alone, since things just weren't going to work out between Edward and I. Even though he helps out with the baby, I must admit I feel awkward being around him, but the awkwardness dies down as we got Talking.

Renesmee loves him, and loves Jasper both. Ironic how technically both of them are her daddy's. " Watch it." I heard a girl say as she rammed shoulders with me. I assumed with the way she rammed into me, she was a vampire, because one her skin was cold to the touch, and was pale, Two she was way more beautiful than any model I've seen at all, and three her eyes were golden brown.

"Sorry." I answered quietly, and walked straight to Emmett who's arms were welcoming and were out wide and free, wide enough for me to wrap my arms around his waste and hug him tightly. " Emmett!" I yelled happily as he picked me up and spun me around.

"What's up, Bells?"

"Question, who was that, that I ran into a few seconds ago?" I asked curiously.

"Hmm, was she blonde haired, really pretty, and nasty in attitude?" Emmett's eye brow was lifted.

"Yep." I replied with a smile.

"Ah! that, my lovely Bella, is Alice's best friend Cupid." Emmett smiled as well.

"Cupid? That's her real name?" I asked.

"No, that's her nickname. But it should be her name, her real name is Saphira." He rolled his eyes.

" What, is she like... some match maker or something?"

"Not quite, but close. You know how Jazz has that emotion talent? Well, she has somewhat the same powers, except she controls people's affection. I mean, the two people don't even have to know each other or even like them, she can turn their feelings to lust. It's not much of a power, but more like a weapon." She could make people fall in love with each other, even if they weren't? How could that be fair, I mean, they could love someone else all up until she decides his fate with someone else.

" How awful." I whispered.

"Look at that, an awful power, for an awful person. Truthfully she's one horrid vampire."

"How long has Alice known her?" I asked curiously.

"Eh, she met Cupid back in Italy about a year ago. They haven't stopped talking to each other since then." He shook his head.

"Did they Know each other when Jazz and I were with each other?" I felt the fear deep down in my heart, that I let go of someone who still loved me because of a love spell."

"Yeah." He replied. " You don't think she had something to with Jasper's sudden change in feelings do you?" He asked a little too sarcastically.

"I don't know, I mean the puzzle pieces fit." I spoke softly.

"Well, if you want, I could keep an ear open for one of their private conversations." He smiled warmly.

"Aww, Emmett, You're so cute." I smiled jokingly and hugged him. " So.... how is Jazz doing?" I never heard from Jazz again after the incident.

"Well, not good. Ever since you two split up, he hasn't been the same. He says he feels like part of his life is missing. I don't think he thinks he'll ever get it back either. Honestly I liked you and Jasper together better than him and Alice. I'm not sure why, it's just, Every time I look at them, it just doesn't seem right." He looked down, as I patted his shoulder to comfort him.

"Is he... here now?" I asked somewhat disheartened to hear this.

"No... Jasper, at times, tends to disappear when he needs to think... It's either that, or he buys alcohol, which we won't let him get ten feet near. When vampires drink that stuff..... they tend to lose their sanity. Worse than a regular drunk person. I think he needs you, more than you need him right now, if you even need him at all that is. As hard as it sounds to believe." He sighed, but then shook the displeasure he was feeling and smiled. " But anyway. How's my little niece doing?"

"Nessie's fine, she's with Esme right now actually." I began to shiver as the wind hit my face.

"Oh, sorry... I don't tend to notice the weather out here since.. Hello vampire here." His smile gleamed. " Come inside." He opened the door and motioned for me to step in. I did just that and sat down.

"So, you wouldn't happen to know where Jasper goes when he needs thinking time would you?" I asked curiously, but he shook his head simply and looked down.

"I would assume the place he usually finds comfort in, by old memories and stuff like that."

"Emmett, thank you... For everything." I smiled slightly.

"Anything for my little sis." He smirked and then rolled his eyes. I wasn't quite sure what that meant, but no sooner that I questioned, Alice walked in, Frilliness and all.

"Hi, Em." She kissed his cheek not realizing he was trying to push her away.

"How's my favorite brother doing today?" She smiled and looked as if she were teasing him.

"Am I?" Is all left her with and got up to leave.

"Wait Em!" I tried to beg under my breath, but he couldn't stand her annoying gestures any longer, but another problem, neither could I?

" Bella." Alice's translation for hi. But what made it awkward is that her smile was devious looking.

"What brings you here?"

"Just because you took Jazz away from me, doesn't mean I'm not welcome here anymore."

"So, I hear you ditched, Edward. Way to keep a man." She growled.

"At least I don't have to cheat to get a man." I growled.

"Oh, really? And how is that working for you." I looked over to Emmett to read his body language on this, his eyes widened as soon as I got closer and grabbed her shoulder.

"You, conniving little-" Emmett stepped in and pulled us apart.

"Okay, before the throat ripping starts, I think it's best if you leave right now, Bella." He nudged me towards the door, and closed it. I sighed and walked into the woods, not caring if I got lost.

As I walked further, I passed the lake and saw Jasper sitting by the old tree we used to lay by in the summer. His skin was semi- glowing as the clouds began to hide, and rain began to fall. I noticed that he didn't care whether the rain fell or not. He was in deep grief and nothing could snap him out of it. " Jasper." I whispered sad, and feeling alone. I walked away from him, and kept walking forward. Tripping over rocks, and small logs every now and then.

As I kept going, I heard snarls and growls close by me. I turned my head back to find a regular sized wolf. It's teeth were visible and it's anger raged as I walked further away from it. I then began to run away from it, but it followed close behind. Snapping and bitting at me. I tried jumping and grabbing onto a branch but it was no use. My screaming was limited, but I gave out one loud scream as I found myself coming to a dead end. The wolf got closer and angrier, biting at my arm and latching onto it. This made my scream louder than originally. " Stop!, Stop!" I begged as it's teeth sunk deeper into my skin. " Please!" I cried, and yelled for help.

"Help me!" I screamed. " Somebody please!" Suddenly I could feel my arm numb up, and heard the wolf yelp in pain, and I saw Jasper's face as he decapitated the animals head from it's body. I turned away in pain, the pain was physical and mental, as he came back to me and lifted up my arm. " Jazz?" I asked surprised, and teary eyed.

"What in God's name are you doing out hear by yourself?!" He asked severely concerned.

"I came to find you." I whispered terrified, tears filling my voice. His face was drenched in darkness. His hair was dyed black, his eyes came to a black glare. And he had a low growl hidden deep inside his throat. I'm not quite sure what I was more afraid of. The wolf, or the fact that Jasper had radically changed in attitude, and in appearance. " You're so different." I whispered low, I knew he heard, he raised his head and looked at me.

"You're a fool to come out here just for me!" He snarled.

"I realize that now. You're not the Jazz I remember." He then put his arm to his nose, to prevent the smell from entering into his nose.

"Go home." He breathed.

"I want some answers." I replied.

"You risk getting yourself killed just to get some answers from me?" He seemed confused by this.

"Yes. I needed to see you." I answered sadly and began to feel faint from the loss of blood.

"Come on." He picked me up in his arms and ran to a small house, quite a few miles away from the Cullen house. He set me down and opened the front door. I walked in and laid on the couch.

" You don't live at the Cullen house anymore?"

"Barely. I come here when I need time to think." I eyed a bottle a tequila on the counter and sighed. I watched him as he grabbed his kit and set it on the table in front of me. " So what are your questions?" He asked curiously looking at me with one eyebrow raised.

"Have you met Saphira?" I asked slowly.

"Yes, I have. She's a very devious vampire. Which I don't understand at all, she's really nice to me and alice. Wait... why do you want to know?" He asked curiously.

"No reason." I said quickly, as he rubbed rubbing alcohol on the large wound. It stung a little, but Jasper's abilities helped the pain die down. " How have you been?" I asked quietly.

"Well, do you really need to ask to see how I've been doing?" He asked rhetorically, stitching up my skin a little harshly now.

"I guess not." I answered simply. " How did you learn to do this?" I asked curiously and a little surprised.

"Carlisle saw that me having nothing to do was more harmful than anything at the time of my depressed stage. So, I offered to help around the hospital with some short training. I'm an assistant of his. It helps me stand to be around humans more, and let my frustration out when I need to." He said preoccupied on fixing up my wound. " So, how's Nessie?" I'm assuming her forgot that it was his.

"She's fine. She misses you." I whispered.

"I miss her too." He cut the left over string that wasn't needed, and wrapped a white bandage around my arm tightly. " There we go." He smiled slightly and went back to the kitchen drinking the last of what was left in the tequila bottle.

"Jazz, maybe you shouldn't drink."

"Why not? It helps me." He replied a bit angry.

"Okay..." I decided to let it go.

"I'll take you home." He said quietly and set the bottle down. "I just need to get somethings really quick." He left the room, and I was left in front of a warm fireplace and began to fall asleep slowly."


	14. the end

Emmett's POV

I walked in the front door coming back from hunting. Saphira came over and was discussing things with Alice. This was my time to finally have Bella count on me for something. I waited as they both went into a separate room. I moved my ear close to the door, and quietly listened.

"I brought you a perfume that may help with Jasper. It'll help change his thoughts, and emotions around you... but that's all I can do for now without making him seem too needy around you."

"It's almost like he knows he's set in a trance." Trance? So, Bella was right.

"Well, depending on the person if they aren't ready to let go of their other lover yet they may be sent into certain depression. My abilities can only do so much, Alice. Just know I can't keep him like this forever... It won't last." aww poor Ali, serves her right. I grabbed my phone and dialed Bella's number, moving far away from the door.

"Hello?" Bella asked inaudibly.

"Hey, you were right... It's Alice's perfume, it's drugging him, and guess who's the one who gave it to her."

"Saphira?" She asked.

"Yeah, I have a feeling that Jasper still loves you, Bella." I heard her sigh and I suddenly became sad. " Hey, don't give up... We'll fix this."

"Emmett, there's no hope.. It's been a year since we had feelings for each other."

"Yeah, up until the witch Saphira pulled you two apart. I believe that the Jazz we all knew and the jazz you loved, is still there somewhere." Jasper suddenly walked in and looked at me, his same old depressed self. " I have to go, but I will call you later." I hung up and looked at Jazz who sat miserably on the couch. " What's wrong Jazz?" I asked sitting next to him.

"I want to go to Volterra. I need to." He spoke darkly.

"Jazz... come on, don't talk like that." I said trying to comfort him, but no luck.

"I don't have anything else to live for, I'm going... and you swear not to tell Alice?" He looked at me seriously. More serious than I had ever seen him.

"I promise."

"Or Bella." He added. Man he had to of known me well.

"Fine." That was a lie. She needed to know. " So, what... are you going to join them?... or..."

"I'm going ask Aro to kill me." This was bad, very, very bad.

"Jazz, don't... please? You said you had nothing to live for... that's not true... You have your family... you have Bella." He looked at me suddenly.

"No, I don't.. I made the worst mistake of my life asking her to marry me, when I knew I didn't deserve her. She deserved better, and I couldn't give it to her." He shook his head and looked away. " I have to pack up before Alice even notices, and if she asks where I am, tell her I went hunting. Emmett, please don't let me down." He begged.

"I won't let you down, you have my word." He shook my hand and gave me a firm man hug good bye. He then got up to pack up quicker than usual, and eventually was out and headed to the airport. This was a job for me and Bella that was gonna be hard to follow through with.

I called Bella once again and she picked up a little happier than before. " Emmett what is it?" She asked a little annoyed.

"Bella, we have a problem." I spoke slowly. " Jasper's going to Italy, he's gonna ask Aro to kill him." I rubbed my hand to my head trying to be as quiet as possible. It would be hell if Alice found out.

"What? No!" She spoke in distress.

"Um, before it's too late I need to confront Saphira about this. Get the real truth out of her." This made me chuckle. Just at the thought. " Why are you laughing?" She asked. Man that girl had the ears of a bat.

"No reason, just be careful sis. Bye." I hung up the phone and saw that Alice was already by my side, which scared me. " Whoa!" I screamed slightly.

"Who was that?" She gave me the evil stare that she occasionally would give if A. her credits were confiscated by me, or if she knew someone wasn't telling her something. And this is all I could leave her with.

"You should know little miss psychic." I ran away quickly.

Bella's POV

I pulled in the driveway and saw Saphira began to walk away. I got out of the car quickly ,eagerly and followed behind her. " Hey!" I called out, hoping to get her attention, but no such luck, she was ignoring me for sure. " Hey!" I called out again following closely behind now.

"What?" She fumed, turning around slowly to me. " What in God's name do you want?" She snarled. " Who are you?"

"I'm Bella Hale." I said proudly. The way I said it seemed to sound more pained than happy. But it's only because I thought I escaped that life a long time ago to find that I'm right back where I started, fighting for his love. Or at least fighting for a chance to save him from his own fate.

"Ah, so your Jazz's ex?" I tried to ignore the comment.

"Yes." I spoke softly.

"Let me guess, you're here to confront me about Jazz cheating on you is that right?" She smirked. The evil was noticeable with her from the inside out.

"Look we all know you had everything to do with it. It's not like Jazz to do this without reason. He had no reason. He still loved me. And I'd like to have what was mine, back. You have to break the spell that he's under, please… Just do it, for it his sake." I begged, and realized tears were running down my face. " I want the old Jasper back." I said quietly.

"Look, I can't…. The spell wears off on its own. Why do you care so much anyway? He left you for her." She admitted, and I knew that it was only because he was forced away from me. Not because he made this choice on his own. Someone made this choice for him, and it was Alice.

"No, he didn't. He was taken away from me. And I was taken away from him. I saw him, he wants to love again. And he can't do that when you're keeping him from feeling his own feelings. And I care because he's about to kill himself because he feels something's missing. And I know how he feels."

"That's true love." She whispered sadly. " I'm sorry I've taken that from you. I am, but there's nothing I can do, what's been done has been done. But it's not too late for you and him. Go, save him." She motioned for me to go. I jumped in my car and got a plain ticket to Italy. It all felt like I've done this before. And I had. Edward had done the same thing, believing he had lost everything he had.

I got on the plain and the trip took at least 12 hours. When we finally arrived I rented a car and drove to the Volturi's layer. Remembering where I had once been before made it hard on my heart. What if I didn't make it in time? What if He was already gone. My chances were one and one million. I drove to the Volturi building and walked in searching every corner left and right for him.

I finally was where the secretary Gianna was. She saw me and stood up and smiled warmly "Salutare qualcuno." She said gently and sat back down. I took a deep breath and ran straight to the Hall where Aro, Marcus, and Caius where. I was just in time. Jasper was at the door. He looked to be hesitating " Bella." Jasper whispered.

"Jasper, please don't kill yourself." I ran to hug him. He wrapped his arms around me tight.

"You have no idea how long I had dreamt you'd be here saying that."

"I love you." I whispered gently.

" I know, I know, I love you too." He nestled his face in my neck. "Forever it felt like something was missing, and now I know…. What was missing, was you. It was you all along." He kissed me gently, and I was not slow to kiss back.

"Love finds us in strange ways, I guess this is just one of those ways in saying… I love you Jasper." He smiled and held me tight. "There's something you have to know though, Jasper…. Alice was drugging you… it was her perfume, Saphira gave it to her. She wanted to keep you with her as long as she could."

"Could Alice go any lower than trying to trick my emotions for her. I love you, Bella. And I'm sorry that I failed you for as long as I did." He kissed my head and kept me close to him.

"You could have never failed me, Jazz.. This.. none of it was your fault...I love you." I kissed his forehead. His eyes were filled with sadness. He was overwhelmed with emotions.

"Run away with me?" He breathed gently. As much as I wanted to say yes, I couldn't. Nessie needed to be taken care of.

"I can't." I sighed.

"But if we go back, Alice will just try to tear us apart again. What if that happens? I don't want to lose you again."

"I know, but what about the family? We can't just forget about them. Why don't we make a pact, a solemn promise, that no matter what happens, we'll stay with each other. No matter how hard it gets.." Jasper nodded his head, and we staid in Italy for a while, then decided to head back to Forks.

"Bella, I don't want to go back." He sighed. " I've been blinded for so long… You have no idea how hard this is." He touched my cheek gently and kissed it. I sighed and touched my hand to his, smiling sadly.

"I'm not gonna force you to stay here… but I have to stay… I have Renesmee here, and I have my Dad here… If I run away with you-"

"You don't have to runaway with me… i don't want you to be obligated to do something you don't want to do." He looked down, and I moved his face directly to face mine.

"I want to runaway with you, but I can't runaway from the responsibilities I have here in Forks."

"Bella." He looked at me, his eyes glistening. " I want to have a second chance with you…. Because I love you. And if I lose you… Than I lose me too. Because I am absolutely nothing without you." He kissed my lips gently and i closed my eyes.

"i'm madly in love with you too, Jazz." I kissed him passionately. The kissed felt like it last forever. My heart was racing ten times faster than it had ten minutes ago.

"Then lets take Nessie with us… to Paris, France… There's a place I know that's big enough for the three of us." He smiled slightly. I hadn't realized how badly he wanted this. "Bella." He pulled out a small black velvet box, and opened it up… It had a beautiful diamond ring inside. " I want to try this again, and this time i want to do things right…. will you marry me."

"Yes." I smiled with tears running down my face. " i love you Jasper Hale."

"i love you too Bella."

And that was the end of our journey, love was lost then regained… I found who I was madly in love with…. And he was mine… forever.


End file.
